Peripheral benzodiazapine receptors can regulate steroid synthesis from cholesterol. Certain antiepileptic drugs can induce elevations in cholesterol. This project is investigating the hypothesis that peripheral benzodiazapine receptor binding characteristics will correlate to serum lipid concentrations in patients with epilepsy.